This invention relates to substantially non-flammable aerosol rug cleaning compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved rug cleaning composition which has a low degree of flammability while utilizing flammable hydrocarbons as propellant.
Although hydrocarbon propellants have long been used as propellants for aerosol rug cleaning compositions, the problem of the flammability of these resultant compositions has not been particularly great in the past. However, with the advent of the non-scrubbing or no-work aerosol rug cleaning compositions, the flammability of the product has become a concern. This is because with a conventional rug cleaning composition a small section of the carpet is sprayed. At this time, the spraying is stopped and the composition is worked into the carpet by means of a sponge mop or similar apparatus. This sufficiently dissipates the flammable hydrocarbon propellant so that substantially no flammability problem results. However, the non-scrubbing or no-work type of formulations typified by "Spray 'N Vac" marketed by Unilever or compositions disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 510,871, filed Oct. 1, 1974, to Anderle and Schwarz, may present a flammability hazard. These products are applied to the entire surface area of the carpet and, unless the resultant flammability of the foam dispensed from the container is controlled, the accidental dropping of a match or ignition of a section of the foam can cause flame propagation across the carpet. This danger is especially aggravated since many of the synthetic carpet materials, such as acrylic type carpets, are also sufficiently flammable so as to support flame.